Book of Prophecy
The Book of Prophecy is a magical book that contains information on magic concoctionsThe Book of Prophecy (Part 1 of 5), magic spells, runes, and some ancient history of the Earth. It is the subject of a set of missions for involving totems that are meant to be a defense system for Earth. Description The Book of Prophecy contains information on various magic spells, though not much of it them are known. The origins of the book are unknown, but it can be assumed that it is connected to the The Ruins and the ones that originally built them in some way. This is due to the totems having Hana-BarberaTotems#Trivia characters on them, and one of the totems being in The Ruins area (where the Hani-Baba Temple is located). The book is written in ancient text, and as such can be difficult to decipher for those that are not familiar with it. The runes inside the book (which are stated to be on its spineRevealed in A Rune with a View (Part 5 of 5) after Alpha Arachnids ate pages from it.) are apparently written in a language called "Runish"A Rune with a View (Part 5 of 5) - Step 1 Grim Character Text, which Grim is able to translate (though he admits he is a bit rusty at reading it). Presumably, the whole book is not written in this language, as May was able to use it despite presumably not being overly familiar with magic. Known Uses The known uses of the book's magic are shown below: *Creating a love potion using eel skins, which is filled with magic from the book.The Book of Prophecy (Part 1 of 5) *Activating totems, a defense network system for the Earth.A Rune with a View (Part 5 of 5) *Imbuing the user with power, which occurs upon the player activating the first totem. This causes the spine to disappear, thus making the book no longer necessary for activating the totem. This power can be transferred from one person to another using other means.Billy stole the powers from the player using a console, and the player was able to take the powers from Billy using the Pillow of Common Sense. Hex attempted to steal the player's powers using a standing stone in the Hani-Baba Temple, but because they were already gone nothign happened. Presumably, Hex's method would have still successfully stolen the player's powers. This is referred to as the Power of Destiny'Stated at multiple points, such as in the notes of Head to Totem (Part 5 of 5) ("Billy tricked me! He used an energy transfer station to steal my powers. Who knows how much damage he could do with the Power of Destiny?"'').. *Finding hidden fusions.First proposed by Gwen in "A Rune with a View (Part 5 of 5)". In "The Power of Prophecy (Part 3 of 4)", after all the totems are activated the location of Fusion Gwen is revealed. Known Owners The known owners of the book are shown below: *Marie Kanker: the one who discovered the book. When she found it and what she used it for (if anything) is never specified. *May Kanker: given the book by her sister, Marie. She used it to make a love potion to use on Ed, but said potion was destroyed by Gwen. She then gave the book to the player after they made a deal with her. *Player: the player took ownership of the book between missions when transporting it to different locations, and initially used the spine to activate a totem. *Gwen': deciphered the book and used it to discover the uses of the totems. Presumably she kept the book after the player gained their powers from it. History The Book of Prophecy was first discovered in a graveyard at midnight by Marie Kanker, who then gave it to her sister May Kanker sometime later. May Kanker then tries to use the book to create a love potion to make Ed fall in love wit her, but Gwen intervenes and has the player deliver it to her so she can destroy it. The player then makes a deal with May to get her to hand over the book, which is then given to Gwen for deciphering. In trying to decipher the book, Gwen requests the player's help and has them contact Grim, who gives them an item called a Scrying Lens. This allows Gwen to decipher the book, but some of the pages end up eaten by fusion monsters. While the player recovers these pages, Gwen discovers runes that were exposed on the book's spine after the pages were stolen. The book spine is then brought to Grim, where he translates them for Gwen and the player. Gwen and the player find out from the book that there are totems that can be activated to help defend Earth from Planet Fusion. The player brings the book spine to the totem in the Crystalline Caverns, which ends up acting it, but causes the book spine to disappear. Gwen and the player then discover that the power of the book is now imbued in the player, which allows them to activate the totems without having the book itself. The book is not brought up for the rest of the totems saga, but it can be assumed that it is still in Gwen's possession. See Also *Totems **The Book of Prophecy **A Rune with a View **Head to Totem Trivia *While it is not specified, it is possible the graveyard Marie Kanker found the book in was The Boneyard in Eternal Vistas. This is because it's the only established graveyard in the whole game, not counting the Dinosaur Graveyard in the Darklands. Furthermore, this graveyard is in the suburbs, and is far closer to Peach Creek Commons (the home of the Kankers) than the Dinosaur Graveyard is. *Both Hex and Billy sought the Power of Destiny for their own reasons; however, neither are clear on why they want them. **Hex quickly dismisses the player once he realizes they no longer have the power. Given that he is stated to be looking for ways to fix his charms, it's possible that he thought the power from the Book of Prophecy could help him do so. **Billy seems to have no idea what the power is or what it means, but remarks that they're probably super awesome. Even when tricking the player and telling them about a teleporter to a totem (which was actually a lie), he doesn't seem to have a clear idea on what the totems even are.Head to Totem (Part 5 of 5): Step 1 - Journal: ''"Now this may sound impossible to believe, but I know where there is a teetum, er, toejam...one of those stone thingies you're looking for. All you have to do is touch the console over there, and you can teleport to it." *Mandy doesn't care for the Power of Destiny, stating that she has no use for it, and that she needs 'real power'. She says this in the mission summary of Non-Prophet Organization (Part 3 of 5). **After the player gets the powers back, they remark that they're glad Mandy isn't as power-hungry as Hex, but seems unsure if this is actually the case. References Category:Game Elements Category:Story Elements